


A Nightmare or Two

by Deadr0tten



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clear isn't a robot, Cuddles, Doctors, Established Relationship, Eye Trauma, Hurt/Comfort, It's never touched on though in this fic, M/M, Needles, Nightmares, Sei still went through experiments though, Torture, medical experiements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 03:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20167771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadr0tten/pseuds/Deadr0tten
Summary: Having vivid nightmares sucks, but at least it's easier when your boyfriend is there to help.Chapter 1- Sei's nightmareChapter 2 - Clear's nightmare.





	A Nightmare or Two

Sei slowly awoke in an unfamiliar room. His eyes fluttering open and he was looking up at a white-tiled ceiling lit with dim LED lights. It reminded him of a hospital. 

The room was cold and there was cold metal pressing against his bare skin. He couldn’t hold back a shiver and his eyes drifted down in confusion. He shouldn’t be this cold, but he understood why once he saw he was naked. Naked and strapped down to a metal table.

Like the type you see in horror movies where evil doctors strap you down to experiment on you. 

Sei could hear a faint beeping and a humming noise in the background. It sounded like a heart monitor, but he couldn’t be sure. He couldn’t see it and there wasn’t anything stuck to his body.

Somehow despite the fact he woke up in a strange place, he remained oddly calm. It reminded him of the tests that Toue used to do and how he coped with it.

It wasn’t until he heard the sound of an automatic door opening that he was snapped out of his calm. 

His heart rate picked up and he started to struggle against the restraints. The metal dug into his skin as they were too tight. His breaths were quick and shallow as he heard the tap tap of footsteps coming closer. 

Sei peered into the darkness that the dim lights couldn’t pierce. His panic started to bleed into his mind as he thought ‘no no no!’ Two monstrous beings wearing lab coats walked out of the shadows.

They were unnaturally tall and thin, so thin it looked like they could be snapped like twigs. They had no faces and their skin was ashen grey and it sagged. 

Neither of them spoke a word as they walked to each side of the table. 

His eyes quickly shifted between the two of them. He had no idea what they were going to do, but he didn’t like it.

One of them with thin, wrinkled fingers held down his head and pried open his eye.

Sei struggled against the creature but it was so much stronger than him. He couldn’t see the other one pull out a needle and prep it.

His stomach churned and his heart felt like it was about to pound out of his chest. 

Before he could even react; the monster jammed the needle into his eyes. His body burned and his other eye teared up. Pain coursed through his body and he begged for it to stop. Sei just barely kept his mouth shut, but he so badly wanted to cry out. He wouldn’t give them the satisfaction of it though.

It didn’t stop and the monster took the needle out only to shove it into his other eye. Sei couldn’t hold back the scream this time. He had gotten weaker, softer. It’d been too long since he had to endure something like this and he didn’t have the same strength he used to.

Though the monsters had no mouth he could hear them laughing. Their laughter echoing in the room and in his ears. 

Sei couldn’t handle this, not again. He begged for it to stop and it was as if some god out there was listening to him.

He heard someone yell, “Sei! Please wake up! You’re having a nightmare!”

He gasped and shot up in his bed; crying out softly as he did. His body was covered in a thick layer of sweat and his heart thumping in his chest. 

Gentle, strong arms wrapped around him and he looked to his side. 

Clear, his long time boyfriend, looked at him with concern and worry. 

“Sei, are you okay?” Clear softly asked.

“I-” Sei tried to speak, but he choked on his words before they even came out. His face falling and he looked away. His eyes filled to the brim with tears. 

Clears eyes widened, and he pulled Sei closer to him. His face pressed into his shirt. He sobbed into his chest and gripped the fabric tightly.

“It’ll be okay. “ Clear rubbed circles on his back and spoke in soft, reassuring tones. 

‘It was just a dream ’ he thought ‘but why am I still feeling like this?’

Eventually his sobs subsidized enough he could speak. 

“Thank you.”

Clear didn’t say anything and just placed a gentle loving smooch on his forehead. 

“I had.. A nightmare,” Sei told him. “It felt so different from anything I’ve dreamt before.”

“What was it about?”

He swallowed thickly and gripped Clear tightly; so tightly his knuckles turned white. 

“I was in a room, an exam room like the ones back at the Oval Tower. It was so dark and cold. I- I was naked and strapped to-to a table-” Sei’s voice quivered. “-T-then some monsters came over, b-but I think they were supposed to be d-doctors.” 

Clear listened to him quietly and he started to rub small circles on his back again.

“One of them pulled out a big needle, and before I could react… they shoved it into my eye. My body burned all over, and I swear to god, it felt like I could actually feel the pain. If you hadn’t cried out, Clear, I don’t know what would have happened. Clear… it felt so real,” he explained and started to cry again.

He whipped away Sei’s tears. “But it wasn’t real Sei. You’re right here with me in my arms and it’ll be okay. You’ll be okay. I promise you.” 

Sei pressed his face into Clear’s neck and sniffled. He started to hiccup. 

“Do you want me to stay here with you for the rest of the night? Hold you as you fall back to sleep?” Clear offered.

He shook his head. “No I don’t.. Think I’ll get back to bed after that.” 

“Would you like to do something then? Watch a movie?” 

Sei paused as he thought about what he wanted.

“I’d like that, but first. I think I should shower. I feel gross,” He replied. “You can pick the movie.”

Clear smiled and nodded. “Have a good shower, my love.” 

Sei climbed out of bed and took a cold, quick shower. When he stepped out he felt a thousand times better. He saw that Clear put on Beauty and The Beast. It was his fave movie and Sei wouldn’t be surprised if Clear cried during the first 5 minutes. 

He was too soft for this world. 

He chuckled and laid down on the bed beside Clear. Sei snuggled into Clear’s arms and the two of them had a disney marathon for the rest of the night. He of course didn’t take into account that he’d fall asleep half way through their second movie -- which was snow white. 

It was only because of Clear that Sei felt safe enough to sleep again. He loved Clear so so much and his love made him forget about his nightmare.

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno when I'll write and upload chapter two but I hope you guys enjoy this anyways. I removed the original a while ago and I rewrote it. 
> 
> Drop a comment if y'all liked it u-u


End file.
